It is well known to provide a housing around dangerous electromechanical machinery, and to provide a lock on the housing to prevent unauthorized access of users to the electromechanical machinery. Often a power supply switch is integrated with the lock, so that whenever the lock is opened to allow access to the electromechanical machinery, the supply of power to the machinery is automatically interrupted thereby turning off the machinery.
Typically, the lock is provided on the exterior of the housing of the electromechanical machinery. This means that if a user of the machinery were to be accidentally locked inside of the housing, the user may become trapped, and furthermore may be in close proximity to the electromechanical machinery when it is operating.